Sabrina: The Controller of Shadows
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Full summary inside. Wally/ OC story. Kid Flash/OC
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice: Sabrina: The Controller of Shadows: Chapter One

Summary: ever since that horrible accident on Sabrina's Wills eighth birthday, she developed these strange powers. She can control shadows, make them do whatever she wants them to do. She was told that Uncle Barry her family friend is The Flash and that he would take her in. She would work with him and his nephew Wally West. She would be part of a team full of other sidekicks she would become best friends with Wally West aka Kid Flash. She would develop obstacles along the way as she try to find a way to control her powers. She would also fall in love, have enemies and many adventures as Controller of The Shadows.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, just my OC characters that I have for the story.

Keystone City

November 5th 18:45PM

"Daddy daddy are we almost there yet?" A little girl asked, putting her small arms along the two seats, looking as her dad laughed at her. Her mother turned and smiled at her.

"Just a few more minutes darling. Are you excited to see Disney on Ice?" She asked. The little girl nodded her head, a mass of blonde curls bouncing along.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to see Ariel on there! This is the best birthday present ever mommy and daddy!" They both chuckled at each other. The little girl gasped. "Daddy a deer!" Her dad quickly turned the wheel to try and avoid hitting it. While doing so the little girl was flatted back into the seat hard as the car started making spins around the empty road. Everyone screamed as they held on to the car as it neared a ditch.

The girl closed her eyes and braced herself for the hard impact as the front of the car hit the bottom of the ditch, setting the front of the car on fire. The girl opened her eyes and looked at her mom and dad who was asleep, both of their heads gushing out blood fast. The girl coughed, trying to wake them up.

"Mommy, daddy wake up! We have to get out!" She tried again, yelling and screaming the whole until she felt herself losing eye sight. She felt weak as she shake their shoulders. "Mommy, daddy." Were the last words before she lost herself. The last thing that she saw was a flash of red and shouting.

Keystone Central Hospital

November 5th 23:34PM

"There wasn't anything we can do. Her parents died at the scene when The Flash brought them in." A nurse was saying to Barry Allen. He looked down at the ground, not saying anything wishing he could have gotten there faster. "The girl is awake though. You said that you are family friend?" Barry nodded.

"Can I see her?" He asked. The nurse nodded, giving him a small smile and motioned him to follow her to a room. The nurse opened the door to reveal a little girl with messy blonde curly hair sitting up in the bed, holding a whit teddy bear that the doctors have given her. She didn't look up. He sighed. "Thank you." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room as Barry walked towards the bed slowly. "I'm so sorry Sabrina." He said, sitting down next to her and gathered her into his arms. She started crying.

"It's all my fault." She cried into his chest. "I was the one that wanted to see Disney on Ice! If I didn't they would still be here!" Barry rubbed her head, trying to calm her down the whole time.

"It's not your fault. It's that damn deer. It should have known it shouldn't be on the road." She cried harder. "It's okay, it's okay. I am here." He cooed.

"I'm never going to celebrate my birthday again." She vowed. Barry sighed and pulled Sabrina back and whipped her tears away.

"Your parents told me if something had happened to them that I can look after you. Do you want to live with me and Auntie Iris?" He asked. She nodded once. "Then there's something else that you should know." He said slowly. She looked at her. Barry pulled out his ring and placed it onto her hand. "I'm The Flash." She looked at it.

"T-the Flash?" She asked, remembering the flash of red that she saw. He nodded once.

"I tried to get there as fast as I can to save them." He said, balling his fists. "But I was too late." He looked away from her. Someone knocked on the door and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but, she needs rest, you can come back tomorrow." She said. Barry nodded and gave Sabrina a tight hug, putting the ring back into his pocket and walked out.

Sabrina Wills tossed an turned in the hospital bed, having nightmares about the horrible accident. "Mommy!" She yelled, sitting up in the bed, breathing hard. She held her breath as she saw the door opening and a shadow as the nurse walked in.

"Oh are you having trouble sleeping?" She asked. She nodded once. "I have something to help you sleep." She said, walking over to the hospital bed, putting a needle into the IV. Sabrina looked down at the floor. She noticed the nurse's shadow moving with her as she finished injecting the needle into the IV. Sabrina didn't realize but as she looked at the shadow long enough, it started to move away from the nurse and disappeared. "Goodnight sweetie." The nurse said and she felt herself getting dizzy. She grabbed her head as she walked out of the room.

Sabrina felt herself falling asleep, not knowing that the nurse's shadow was watching above the ceiling before it disappeared completely.

Author's Note: so I decided to try a Wally and OC story involving Sabrina Wills. I hope that everyone will enjoy it. Tell me what you think so far. The next chapter will skipped to season one.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice: Sabrina: The Controller of Shadows: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, just my original characters that I use for the story.

Central City Cemetery

July 4th 10:35AM

I placed the two banquet of flowers in front of my parents tombstones, giving both of them a small smile as I quickly wiped a tear that was flowing down my cheek. I pull my arms out. "Guess what mom and dad, I am joining the Justice League." I said and sighed stuffing my hands into my uniform pocket. "Who knew I was going to be a hero and work along side The Flash huh? I guess it as because of the accident and since then I have developed these strange powers." I looked at my hands. "I guess you didn't also know that The Flash is Uncle Barry did you guys?" I chuckled quietly, looking down at the ground. "I miss you." I pulled my blonde curly hair out of my face when wind started to blow.

Ever since that horrible day of my eighth birthday, I had developed these strange powers where I can control shadows. After first, I didn't even know that I had developed these powers until a few months since I left the hospital. At first I was really confused and Uncle Barry worked so hard to help me control it. When I was older I started being a partner with both him and my best friend Wally West who was Kid Flash. I smiled again, bending down touching both tombstones. "I haven't celebrated a birthday since then." I told them truthfully. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing sound coming from the pocket of my uniform. I sighed, fishing it out. "Yea?" I asked, standing up and placing a hand onto my hip.

"Captain Cold is causing trouble again. Flash needs us." I rolled my eyes when Wally spoke about Captain Cold.

"Why does it have to be today? We have somewhere important to go to." I growled out into the phone.

"I know right? We are so going to be late for this." I sighed, nodding my head into the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm at the entrance. I know that you wanted some time with them." He said slowly. I turned and looked and saw him in his yellow and red Kid Flash uniform with his phone in his ear. He gave a small wave at me.

"Thanks Wally. You're the best." He laughed.

"You know it!" We both hung up and I turned back swiftly to look at the tombstones once more.

"Well, time to kick Captain Cold's butt." I said punching a fist into the air. "Wish me luck guys." I blew them a kiss.

Central City

July 4th 11:03AM

"Is he seriously thinking that we were just going to let him rob a Gem Depository?" I asked Kid Flash on his back as he and Flash ran circles around him. Kid Flash laughed as Captain Cold started shooting ice beams at us with his ice gun. "This is so not the time." I said getting annoyed.

"But is it stealing ice a little cliche even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree with Shadow this is so not the time and we are running late! Shadow your go!" He quickly dropped me to the ground and he and Flash continued to run circles around Captain Cold. He laughed at me as he aimed the gun right to my face but I waved a finger at him.

"Not this time Captain." I quickly put my fingers together and closed my eyes and I felt my shadow moving towards him making him froze in place. "Flash now!" I yelled, already losing concentration.

Flash ran over and knocked Captain Cold out cold. I sighed deeply when my shadow came back to me and smiled at him. "Nice punch by the way." He gave me a goofy grin.

"Thanks Shadow." Kid Flash started jumping up and down.

"No time to talk to the press or the reporters or even Captain Cold we are running late!" Kid Flash said glaring at Flash. Flash rolled his eyes and placed his hands onto his hips.

"Calm down Kid do you see Shadow acting like that?" He asked. I glared at him.

"We don't have time for that! We need to go! Today's the day! Right Sabrina?" Kid Flash asked me. I smiled at him and the up at the sky.

"Right, today is the day."

Washington D.C

July 4th 14:00PM

"Ah man see I knew we would be the last ones to arrive! And thanks Sabrina for making me run slow!" Kid Flash yelled as we finally made it to the Hall of Justice. I rolled my eyes at him as I got off his back noticing there were reporters and cameras everywhere along with other Justice League members and their sidekicks. I smirked at Robin.

"Then why let me ride on your back KF?" I asked. Kid Flash glared at me. "Well looks like we will be working together." I said to Robin.

"I know right? This is so whelmed." I scoffed at him and looked over at Speedy who was looking at the entrance to the Hall of Justice. I crossed my arms and he looked at me doing the same.

"Speedy." I muttered. He gave me a smirk.

"Shadow." He said. Kid Flash looked between me and Speedy I guess you can say he and I are still not on our best terms since well, the break-up. Batman cleared his throat, making me turn away from Speedy.

"Today's the day." Batman said, looking at me and the other sidekicks placing a hand onto Robin's shoulder as he did so. I smiled brightly at him.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said to us smiling.

"The Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman chimed in looking at his sidekick Aqualad. There was a moment of silence before we begin our way along the red carpet to the Hall of Justice and already reporters are asking questions about us.

"Isn't that Batman?" One asked.

"Look! It's Flash and Flash Junior and Shadow!" The other said. I smirked and laughed at the name Flash Junior.

"No that's Speedy!" The other said.

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick and also Shadow's ex-boyfriend." I growled quietly.

"Do you think they will get back together since they will be on the Justice League?" One reporter asked. I sighed in annoyance and punched Wally on the shoulder who was quietly laughing at them.

"You and Speedy back together? Now that's funny." He whispered. Speedy and I glared at him. There is no way in hell I will ever get back together with Speedy.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" I heard Green Arrow ask Speedy.

"Born that way." I heard Speedy said and he smiled at Green Arrow.

"I am very glad that all of us are here." Aqualad said next to us. I gave him a smile and a thumps up. Kid Flash looked around.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" He asked in an excited voice. This earned a glare from Speedy.

"Don't call us sidekicks not after today." He said in a angry voice Kid Flash gulped.

"Your ex scares me." He whispered next to me. He laughed at him, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, first time at the Hall. I am a little overwhelmed." He said. Robin rolled his eyes at him.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was overwhelmed, why can't anyone be just whelmed?" He asked. I giggled and pointed a finger up in the air.

"I'm whelmed." I said Robin smirked at me.

"That makes two of us Shadow." He said, I nodded in agreement as we finally started walking up two steps if the Hall of Justice. I held in a breath as we walked inside looking at huge statues of Superman, Batman, WonderWoman, Flash, and MartianManhunter. Robin whistled beside me.

"Okay I can see why." He whispered next to me. All of us stopped in front of a huge door and suddenly it opened an MartianManhunter and Red Tornado walked out from the dark room and over to us.

"Robin, Shadow, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy, welcome to the Hall of Justice." MartianManhunter said. I smirked at Kid Flash who gave me a thumps up. We started to walk into the door and he spoke again. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery and of course the library." We entered a room that was filled with books and couches and chairs.

"Make yourselves at home everybody." Flash said giving Kid Flash and I grins. Wally gave me a wink as he sat down on a couch followed by Robin and Aqualad. I glanced over to see Speedy standing with his arms crossed I rolled my eyes at him. I heard Batman cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day." He glanced at us. "This won't take long." I gulped. The League walked over towards a door and a small scan came down to read their faces and numbers. The door opened after a few seconds.

"That's it?" Asked an angry Speedy. Everyone turned to look at him. "You promised us a real look inside, not a backstage pass." He glared at the Justice League. I sighed thinking this is one of the reasons why we broke up. Aquaman and Green Arrow looked at each other.

"This is the first step," Aquaman explained to him. "You all have been granted access few others can't." He said.

"Oh really?" He scoffed pointing a large glass where tourists were taking pictures of us. "Who cares which side of the glass we are on." I heard him taking deep breaths. Green Arrow looked worried.

"Roy you need to calm down. Sabrina talk some sense to him." I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned to glare at me then at Green Arrow.

"I don't need Sabrina to calm me down what I need is respect." He turned towards us. "Can't you see that they are treating us like kids. Worse. Like sidekicks." I looked at Kid Flash then at Flash he stared back. I balled my fists but didn't say anything.

"Did you really think that the Hall of Justice is really the HQ of the Justice League?" He asked us. No one answered. He scoffed. "Well you are wrong." He turn towards the Justice League. "The real HQ is in outer space called The Watchtower this place is for tourists to throw them off." The League looked at Green Arrow who paled.

"You told him about the Watchtower?" Batman asked Green Arrow, crossing his arms. GA scratched his head.

"I, I just thought maybe we can give them a tour?" He asked hopefully. Batman glared at him.

"Speedy you are not helping anyone you need to stand down son." Aquaman spoke crossing his arms. Speedy glared at him.

"Or what? Send me to my room?" He asked. "And I'm not your son I'm not even his." He said glancing at Green Arrow. Speedy scoffed. "I thought I was his partner but I was wrong." He threw his hat on the ground. He walked away from The League and grabbed my hand dragging me with him. I broke free.

"What the hell was that Roy?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Thought maybe you would like to join me. Guess not, have fun being a sidekick forever Sabrina." He growled out my name before leaving the library. I turned and walked towards Flash, balling my fists.

"Do you want to know what I told my parents today?" I asked him. He stared at me. "I told them that I was going to be a member of the Justice League." I whispered quietly.

"Sabrina I-" Flash started but was interrupted when Superman came onto the computer screen. I slowly made my way to the others, sitting on the arm rest while Wally rubbed my arm.

"Superman to Justice League," He started. "There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus it is on fire." Batman looked at the other members of the League.

"This could be a perfect opportunity to-" I heard Batman said but was interrupted when Zatara popped onto the screen next to Superman's screen.

"Zatara to Justice League, Wotan is attempted to use Amulet of Aten to block out the sun we need all League members."

"Superman." Batman said.

"It's just a small fire the authorities are handling it now." Superman said. Batman nodded once.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All League members report to Zatara's coordinates." He said into his comm link. "Batman out." The two screens went black as he turn towards us. "Stay put." He said with a glare. Robin jumped up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Why?" He asked. Batman looked at him.

"This is a League mission." Batman stated, crossing his arms.

"You are not trained." Flash started.

"Since when?" Kid Flash and I said at the same time.

"I meant you are not trained to work with the League." I glared at him.

"There will be other missions later on." Aquaman said.

"But for now stay put." Batman said, giving all of us a glare before he and the others walked through a door that slide open.

"I can't believe this! They are treating us like sidekicks!" Wally yelled in frustration.

"My King, my mentor, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said quietly. Wally scoffed.

"Trust? They have a HQ in space! They couldn't even trust us with that info!" He threw his hands in the air.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself telling my parents that I was joining the Justice League." Wally looked at me.

"Sabrina." He said quietly. I shook my head at him.

"I wonder what else they are hiding from us." Aqualad said. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" He asked. I sighed, crossing my arms. Why didn't I go with him? Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"What's Project Cadmus?" He asked,looking at us. I cocked my head to the side. Robin smirked at him.

"No idea, but I can find out." He got up from the chair and walked over to the huge computer typing fast as we all followed him. Wally blinked fast, pointing at the screen.

"How are you doing that?" He asked. Robin chuckled.

"It's the same system as the Batcave." I smirked at him. "Okay, Project Cadmus. It says here its a genetics lab here in D.C and that's it." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why is Batman suspicious of it?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we should go and investigate?" He asked.

"Go there and solve the case before they do?" Aqualad asked. "That would be Justice." He said with a smile. Robin smirked.

"And they are all about Justice." Aqualad crossed his arms.

"Batman said to stay put." He pointed out. Robin scoffed.

"For Wotan not Cadmus." Wally started to jump up and down getting excited.

"Rob are you going to Cadmus? Cuz if you are I am so in." He looked at me. I sighed.

"I'm in." We all turn towards Aqualad, waiting for him to join in.

"And just like that we are a team going on a mission." Robin rolled his eyes.

"We are not here for a play date." Aqualad smirked. You have no idea what you are missing out Roy.

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER said I was going to update next Friday but after all the positive reviews I got it made me update early! Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! And thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed it! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice: Sabrina: The Controller of Shadows: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice. I only own my original characters that I am using for my story.

Project Cadmus

July 4th 17:00PM

When we had arrived at Project Cadmus, there were two fire tracks pulling out long water holes to try and pull out the small fire that was on the building. I looked around observing the scene and pointed at the building. "Look!" I yelled. On top of the building of the open window two scientists were waving their arms.

"Help! Get us out!" One yelled out.

"Please hurry!" Suddenly I felt myself being thrown onto Wally's back.

"Look! It's Flash Boy and Shadow!" One of the firemen yelled as he ran up the wall almost tripping but we both grab hold of the edge of the window.

"It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard and how come they recognize you better?" He asked as I climbed onto his shoulders and jumped inside the building and helped him inside. I smirked at him.

"Because I'm awesome." We heard a laugh behind us and saw Robin on a small computer and on his wrist computer. "When did you get here?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have my ways." I turned over and saw Aqualad using his water to rescue the scientists then seconds later Aqualad climbed through the window, shooting me and Wally a glare.

"Thanks for the help." He said. Robin looked at him.

"What you were handling it alright and anyways aren't we here to investigate?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him as I watch him hack into the Cadmus's computer. Aqualad sighed and walked around the room and out. I turned my head slightly to the side as I had heard a dinging noise I raised an eyebrow when I stood next to Aqualad.

"Did you see?" He asked, staring at an evaluator. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't see anything, I just heard dinging." I said. Robin and Kid Flash stood next to me and Aqualad. Aqualad pointed towards the evaluator.

"I saw something in the-"

"Shouldn't the evaluators be shut down?" Kid Flash asked, interrupting Aqualad. I nodded once at him.

"If there's a fire it should be." I said, Robin pulled up his wrist computer and started typing when he had walked closer towards the evaluator. I saw him widen his eyes that were hidden behind the mask he wore.

"This doesn't make sense." He pulled out a core and stuck it to the evaluator and it opened within seconds. We all leaned down, surprised at how massive it was. "I knew it. It's a high-speed express evaluator. This doesn't belong here." Aqualad nodded his head in agreement.

"Especially not what I saw inside there." He said. I placed my hands onto my hips.

"I'm thinking there's more about Cadmus than it meets the eye?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Robin smirked at me.

"Let's go down and investigate." Robin pressed a button off of his uniform and a rope shot through the evaluator and started to swing down. Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders at me when I was next to slide down with the rope. "Well, I am at the end of my rope." Robin said a few minutes later. I watched Robin swing his leg over to jumped towards the edge of the evaluator that read sub level 26. I took a deep breath and swung next to him, followed by Kid Flash. Aqualad was still hanging onto the rope as Robin pulled up his wrist computer.

"Almost there." He said typing fast. Robin smiled and punched the air. "Alright let's go." He said when the evaluator opened and we all walked in. My mouth was wide as we walked through the huge hallways of Cadmus.

"This is really wrong." I said touching the walls. Robin smirked.

"Welcome to the real Project Cadmus." He said. I shuttered wrapping my arms around myself.

"No wonder why Batman is so suspicious of this place I would be too." I felt small wind and Kid Flash darted ahead of us.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad whispered hissed as we started after him I gasped at what I saw as we rounded a corner. There were these huge monster like elephants walking around the hallway. Kid Flash was rolling all over the ground trying not to get smash by them. I rolled my eyes and focus when my shadow left me and pulled Wally out of the way and next to us. I glared at him as he dusted himself off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks babe." He said. I scoffed at him, crossing my arms and looked back towards those things.

"Um, I would really like to know what those things are." I said, pointing at them.

"You are not the only one." Robin agreed. I shuttered when I saw a little monster looking at us and it's horns turned red and looked away.

"Definitely nothing going wrong here." I heard Aqualad said in a sarcasm voice. I nodded once. "Robin, hack." He said. Robin nodded once and started walking over to a close door. He pull out a long cord and plugged it in and seconds later it had opened and we all walked in. I shuttered again as we looked up at weird test tubes.

"This is so creepy." I whispered to Wally. Robin ran over towards a computer and started to hack into it. "Is it me or do I feel like we are in a sci-fi movie?" I asked.

"I definitely feel like we are in a sci-fi movie I am whelmed." Robin said looking at all the test tubes that were surrounding us. Okay, his whelmed thing is getting annoying.

"Wait a minute! This is exactly how they hid this massive place from the world! I bet it's not even on the grid!" Wally said looking around at the test tubes. I placed a finger onto my chin and thought for a few minutes.

"Do you think they use their own power to support these weird looking things?" I asked, pointing at a test tube. "Even the name sounds weird." Aqualad nodded his head.

"Just think of the myth." He said. Robin walked over towards a computer, pulling out a plug and started to hack into it.

"Looks like Cadmus create life." He said, typing fast on the computer. "Maybe we can find out why." Robin cleared his throat. "Okay, those creatures are called Genomorphs. Wow, look at the stats of these things!" He said turning the computer around so we can all see. "They have strength, telepathy, razor claws. They are making living weapons!" I gasped in shock.

"An army. They are making an army." I heard Wally said through his teeth. I was confused.

"For what though?" We are leaned in close to the computer as Robin typed to find out more.

"Hold on, I found something about a Project Kr." Robin groaned in frustration. "The files are encrypted its hard to-"

"Do not move." I froze and slowly turn around to see Guardian and around him were the Genomorphs. He turned his head to the side in confusion. "Robin, Kid Flash, Shadow and Aqualad? What are you guys doing here?" I crossed my arms thinking the same thing about him.

"Aren't you glad that someone has finally got your name right?" Robin whispered asked Kid Flash. I smirked at him.

"You are Guardian. A hero." Aqualad said. Guardian crossed his arms.

"I try to do my best. However that doesn't explain what you guys are doing here." Wally crossed his arms.

"We could ask you the same thing Guardian." They stared at each other.

"I am here because I am chief of security if you don't tell me what you guys are doing here then I would think that you are trespassing. Let's call the Justice League and figure all of this stuff out." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"If you do call the Justice League how are you going to explain to Batman about those Genomorphs?" I asked, pointing at the one that was on his left shoulder. "They are weapons!" I yelled.

"What? Weapons? What are you," The Genomorph that sat on his shoulder turned its head and it's horn turned red. "Take them down!" The Genomorphs started charging at us.

A Genomorph came at me and I tried to kick but it had grab my leg and threw me towards Kid Flash who was fighting his own Genomorph. "I am so sorry!" I yelled as we both got up and pressed our backs together as the Genomorphs came at us.

"Can't you use your shadow powers?" Wally asked me as we both punched Genomorphs I looked at there shadows but something was blocking my powers.

"I can't! Something is blocking it!" I yelled in a panic voice as we both continue to fight them. Wally grabbed my hand and we both made a run for it.

When we stopped running, we saw Robin hacking into a computer. I slapped him on the back of his head. "Way to leave us like that!" I said.

"Yeah! Way to be a team player Rob!" Wally said. Robin smirked.

"I thought you guys were behind me?" He asked as the doors of an evaluator opened. I turned around and saw Aqualad being chased by the Genomorphs.

"Aqualad!" I shouted. Aqualad did a small flip and made it to the evaluator, panting. "Uh, I thought up was our way out?" I asked, pointing at the number we were heading to.

"Why are we going down?" Aqualad asked him.

"Yea Rob why are we going down?" Wally asked him. Robin scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Uh hello? Project Kr? It's down at sub level 52." I rolled my eyes at him.

"To be honest Robin I really do not want to find out what Project Kr is." I said shrugging my shoulders thinking it was probably another Genomorph that was Project Kr. "I would rather get grilled by Batman." Robin smirked at me.

"That's why we are staying to find out what Project Kr is." Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

"This is beyond what we can control. Maybe, maybe we should call the Justice League." I bit my lip. I pressed a button onto my belt of my uniform trying to get in contact with the League but was not getting any signal. "No signal." I sighed.

"I don't have any either." I said biting my lip again, looking at Robin and Wally who was shaking their heads no. The evaluator dinged an we all carefully walked out to be sure that there was no Genomorphs waiting for us. There wasn't.

"Well, we are here." Wally said spreading his arms out. Robin ran ahead of us and we followed him and we leaned our backs against the walls. We were up against two different hallways.

"Which way do we go?" Aqualad asked.

"Yea I think we should go to the one that is less creepy." Robin said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"They are both creepy Rob!" I whispered hissed at him.

"Halt!" We both looked over and saw a scientist like Genomorph holding up barrels by using his hands. Wait it can talk? Robin quickly threw a few batarangs at it but it dodge it by holding up his hands. Wally with his speed had ran past us leaving me, Robin and Aqualad to catch up with him. When we turned a corner I saw Wally accidentally knocked over a scientist while holding up a door.

"Hurry up you guys!" He said waving at us with his hands. The three of us quickly ran into the door and Wally closed it quickly. Robin ran over and hacked into the systems to make sure that the door was closed and that no one can get inside. I was out of breath.

"That thing can talk!" I said in half breaths, pointing at the door.

"No one can get in now, I disabled the doors." Robin said. I sighed in relief.

"Um, guys? You might want to take a look at this." Robin, Aqualad and I, all turned heads and I could have swore my mouth went to the floor at what I saw in front of me. The only thing I could say was,

"Bloody hell."

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry you guys this will be the last cliffhanger for episode one! Wow 12 reviews and two chapters? Thanks you guys! It keeps me writing who knows how many reviews I would get for this chapter! Anyway thank you guys so much for reading this and supporting me! Hope that you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
